NaruSasu Drabbles
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: "Breathe. They never forgot to breathe. Almost, but not really." Just random NaruSasu drabbles, practice for me. More of ramblings, if you're into that sort of thing... :D Enjoy WARNING! THERE BE PAPAYAS IN HERE! Yaoi BoyxBoy
1. The Raven

**WARNING: Papayas**

**THE RAVEN**

* * *

A groan. A spoken whisper. A ghosted breath. A collision of lips. A connection so deep that all the lines between were erased.

Where did one end and the other begin?

Naruto groaned as Sasuke stilled him.

"Just wait... I need- I need time..."

So he gave him time. Time, time, time. Naruto would give the raven time, as much time as he needed. But there was so much heat surrounding him, so much, too much...

"M-move."

It was a good call, because Naruto was getting a bit stir-crazy. The blond pulled out almost completely only to ram back in again. Naruto's eyes were shut, his brow's furrowed in concentration as he began a slow but steady rythmn. Sasuke, on the other hand, had his eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed in pain, and shallow, ragged breaths passing through perfectly white clenched teeth.

Naruto was groaning, moaning, as Sasuke only breathed. Breathe, breathe, breathe. Their breaths mingled in the air, but Sasuke didn't make a sound. Naruto found himself worried. Wasn't Sasuke supposed to like it, too?

"Come on S'uke... what's wrong?"

No reply was given. Naruto frowned as he looked down on the surprisingly peaceful face of the Uchiha. Didn't it feel good for him, too? What was the blond supposed to do, angle it differently? Okay, angle it differently he would.

"Ah! Ah- haa! Right there! Again!"

There we go, Naruto thought with a grin. And so he rammed home with each thrust. In, out, in, out. They were connected so deeply, intertwined so completely, so... so. So, so, so. One. Complete. They came together as one. Two broken men, one twisted love.

"Na-Naruto! I-I !"

"M-me too..."

And they did. Together, actually. As cheesy as it was, their vision went white around the edges. The world seemed to blur, and all there was in the world was them, all there was in the world was now. It was here, it was now. And, now, it was gone. Not nearly long enough.

Naruto rolled off of Sasuke, grinning. They were silent for a while, and just lay there together. Naruto exhaled.

"That was... amazing."

No reply was given. Naruto rolled onto his side and smiled upon seeing the raven's peaceful face; the afterglow hadn't worn off yet. A tan hand brushed sticky bangs out of the obsidian eyes that opened, meeting the cerulean ones of the tanned man. Naruto grinned.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Sasuke scoffed but blushed, nonetheless. Naruto laughed.

"What, you to humble to take a compliment?"

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

The smile was gone. Everything was serious. Yes, he was the raven's idiot.

"And you're my bastard."

A smirk.

"Am I?"

"Yes. You're mine, and I'm yours."

Sasuke moved, brushing soft and pale lips against the blond's seal. Naruto was still amazed everytime he got into his passionate moods. They were so broken, but they helped hold each other together. Lips against lips, the slight ghosting of breaths. So together. So broken.

"I love you."

But, of course, the blond woke up to a cold, empty bed. He sighed.

Why didn't the raven ever stay?


	2. Round Two

**WARNING: Papayas**

**ROUND TWO**

* * *

He looked at him. So it was as everyone did, a casual glance around the room. But it wasn't that.

It was different.

The obsidian eyes fell on him, and then he was sucked right in. They stayed there, standing still as the other students passed them by without a second thought. Couldn't they feel the connection between the two? Couldn't they feel the passion?

But it was gone, almost as quickly as it had come. He wasn't about to give his hopes up.

"Oi, Naruto, we need to get to class. What's the hold up?"

Cerulean eyes fell onto his best friend.

"He looked at me."

A scowl.

"Who cares?"

"I do."

Then it was off to class, and after class it was another class, and then another. Then it was gym class.

Cerulean eyes couldn't break away from the pale skin as the other man got undressed. A shirt tugged off, a shit tugged on. Unruly raven hair smoothed down to unintentional perfection. It was driving the blond mad. When the shorts came off blue eyes diverted themselves, but they always came back to him.

Always. Like a magnet.

Yes, the man was a magnet, indeed. And the more time he spent with him, the more he was drawn in. But he didn't mind, he never would. Well, he guessed that he could. The unrequited love thing was getting kind of worn out. A casual glance over a shoulder. A smirk. An ice prince, bastardly, stuck up smirk. It drove the blond towards the brink of insanity.

"Naruto."

The voice was deep, and the blond almost groaned when his name was spoken. It was such an intimate gesture from the other man, really. He didn't know why, but his legs started moving in pursuit of the man of perfection. What was he doing? He would just shrug it off, brushing it off as teenaged impulses.

He found himself inside of the supply closet. An eyebrow quirked. An unspoken question.

"Naruto."

Then his back was on the ground, the raven straddling his legs.

"Sasuke-"

"Shh..."

This was weird. This was wrong. This wasn't right in the least sense.

"I don't think we should-"

A finger against lips.

"Shh."

The tie was the first to go.

"This isn't the brightest thing to do."

No reply. The tie was tossed aside.

"Honestly, I'm the one who's supposed to lack common sense, not you."

Then the buttons came.

"Whoa, Sasuke. Seriously, now. It's during school hours! The coaches could come in at anytime and- and- and..."

Silence. The blond trailed off as the raven opened his shirt completely, revealing the flawless pale torso underneath, the wonderfully sculpted collar bone, the pink-ish nipples...

"Sasuke."

The voice was hoarse, his throat gone dry by now. The raven grinded down onto the blond's groin, both men emitting low moans in response. Harder, harder, faster. Tan hands came up to rest on pale hips. Even harder, even harder, even faster. The supply closet filled with their moans, their pants, their voices.

It was heaven.

"How long?"

"...years."

The reply was said as a gasp, but it was good enough for the blond. Tan hands fumbled with the raven's belt and pants, the pale hands making work of the blond's in turn. The pants were discarded, as were the belts, the shoes, the socks. Blue eyes widened.

"As- Sa-Sasuke...!"

He didn't break the eye contact. They stayed open the whole time, even when he swallowed him, even when the tears fell from the corner of the obsidian eyes. It was driving the blond insane. Tan hands were inserted into the blond's mouth as he sucked his own fingers in, coating them with saliva.

"I-I- stop. Sasuke- stop."

Plup.

"C-come closer..."

Their lips met. Soft, sweet, passionate.

The tan fingers made their way into the raven.

"Ah..."

The man above him arched his back beautifully.

The fingers moved at a steady rythmn. In, out. In, out. The raven haired man was moaning above the blond, pushing back onto the fingers. Soon the blond's moans joined the raven's. That man was _really_ driving him insane.

"I-I should be good..."

"You sure?"

A nod.

The fingers were pulled out, only to be replaced by something larger. The raven hissed as the blond entered him, inch by inch, centimetre by centimetre. He sat still when the blond was completely inside. He settled for observing the blond's whisker clad face, a sheet of sweat.

He lifted himself up just to let himself fall down again. A moan, more moans. Groan. Moan. Breathe. They never forgot to breathe. Almost, but not really.

"Harder." Harder. "Faster." Faster. "_Deeper."_

Deeper.

And still it wouldn't satifsy them. It seemed nothing would. There would never be enough, never enough of each other's presence, and never enough that they could give each other. Too little, but sometimes, too much. A shattered cry, followed closely behind by another. Then the raven lay on the blond, beathing, just breathing.

"Detention is 'till six. Miss it and you have FNA*."

Dissappointed groans.

The door closed behind the coach. The blond grinned.

"Since we're already in trouble, how about round two?"

* * *

**A/n: ***FNA- Friday Night Academy. Basically for those who deserve more than a single detention.


End file.
